fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzume Haruka
is one of the cures of Pretty Cure Friend Connection, based on Miyazaki11. Haruka is a bright and energetic 14-year old girl who is always getting distracted. Though she often overwhelms people, she is always looking for ways to make everyone smile. She has a habit of making random animal noises and other various expressions when she is excited. Her alter-ego is Cure Arcana. Appearance Haruka has chest-length dark-brown curly hair. Her hair is parted on the right side with side-swept bangs. Her hair is usually fairly messy. She has bright blue eyes. Haruka usually wears very casual clothing, but she adds a lot of accessories. Even when you can't see them, she is always wearing mismatched knee-high or thigh-high socks, sometimes even one of each. As Cure Arcana, her hair becomes much longer and turns straight, but it curls at the ends. The color changes to an almost-lavender silver and her eyes become a rich dark lavender color. Personality Haruka is a bright and happy person. She is overly optimistic and very easily excited, and will always share her excitement with whoever is around, even if they don't care. Haruka loves to write stories, but has a bad habit of creating new ones all the time, causing her to get distracted from her current one. Needless to say, she has a lot of half-filled journals. Her dream is to someday become a mangaka. She gets most of her story ideas from daydreams she has when she spaces out. Aside from writing, Haruka also has strong passions for singing and cards. She has a massive collection of trading cards which are her prized possession, and a single deck of tarot cards which were received as a birthday gift. Haruka loves cute things, especially bunnies. She is also terrified of the dark. If it's dark, any noise will cause her to panic. The only thing that scares her more than the dark is spiders. Haruka doesn't like to think about things too seriously, finding that when she does so things tend to become sad. Haruka is also an utaite by the name of "Cute Sparrow" , although she is not well known. Haruka often feels jealous of her older sister, Odoori, because of the attention she gets as a model. She and her sister often argue about whether modeling or singing is cooler (Haruka is usually the one who starts it), and generally no one wins these arguments since they just end up screaming nonsense at each other for as long as they feel like it. Despite how much they argue, Odoori is generally the first person Haruka goes to when she has something new and exciting to share. History Relationships Suzume Odoori Haruka's older sister. Odoori is 18 years old and is usually the first person Haruka runs to when she has something new to talk about. Odoori is easily annoyed by her little sister and gets frustrated with her a lot, but at the end of the day is always there for her. Odoori is a well known cosplayer who is featured in many magazines, famous for her amazing hand-made work. Cure Arcana "The cards of fate are ever changing! The magic that guides the future, Cure Arcana!" 運命のカードは、常に変化している！未来を導く魔法、キュアアルカナ！ Unmei no kādo wa, tsuneni henka shite iru! Mirai o michibiku mahō, Kyua Arukana! is Haruka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is The Cure Of Magic. Transformation is Haruka's transformation phrase used to transform into Cure Arcana. Cards * Power-Up card. Creates a green aura that enhances speed. * Transformation card. Also used to activate Pretty Cure Infinity Magician Illusion in her Fantasy Cure Arcana form. * Effect card. Causes wounds to heal faster. * Power-Up card. Creates a pink aura that causes special attacks to be more powerful. * Power-Up card. Creates a gold aura that allows users to see enemy weak points. * Effect card. Allows Haruka to locate enemies more easily. Only used as Haruka. * Attack card. Used to activate Pretty Cure Lovely Kiss. * Attack card. Used to activate Pretty Cure Fantasy Spiral. * Power-Up card. Creates a white aura that enhances the users defense. * Effect card. Creates a small portal that can be used to contact anyone the user knows. * Attack card. Used to activate Pretty Cure Lucky Circle. * Power-Up card. Creates a red aura that enhances physical power. * Attack card. Used to activate Pretty Cure Sky Wire. * Effect card. Creates a calm energy that helps allies relax and slows down enemies. * Power-Up card. Creates a light blue aura that allows the users to fly. * Attack card. Used to activate Pretty Cure Black Candle. * Attack card. Used to activate Pretty Cure Voltage Collapse. * Effect card. Creates a shower of sparkles. Not very useful, but it makes Haruka happy. * Effect card. Creates duplicates of herself or allies to confuse enemies. * Effect card. Creates light sources. * Attack card. Used to activate Pretty Cure Last Light. * Transformation card. Used to transform into Fantasy Cure Arcana. Attacks * A purification attack activated by The Lovers. Cure Arcana blows a kiss which creates a red ribbon and encircles the enemy in the shape of a heart. Arcana then flicks her wrist in a circle and the ribbon explodes, purifying the enemy. * A purification attack activated by The Chariot. Cure Arcana moves her arm in a circle and creates a ring of energy which begins to spin at high speed. The ring is then thrown at the enemy and explodes, purifying it. * A purification attack activated by Wheel of Fortune. Cure Arcana stretches her arm out and a wheel appears on the ground and begins to spin. Depending on where it stops it can either cause the enemy to explode, or it can backfire and attack Arcana. Needless to say, Arcana prefers not to use this attack. * A purification attack activated by The Hanged Man. Cure Arcana lifts her arm up rapidly as a thin stream of energy connects to the enemy. The enemy gets thrown into the air, and is then quickly slammed into the ground. Upon impact, the enemy explodes and becomes purified. * A purification attack activated by The Devil. Cure Arcana raises her arm and creates a circle around the enemy, and 15 black candles form around the edges. The flames on the candles rapidly grow and cause an explosion, purifying the enemy. * A purification attack activated by The Tower. Cure Arcana creates a sphere of energy and throws it above the enemy. The energy forms a tower around the enemy which is then struck by lightning, causing the tower to collapse on the enemy and explode, purifying it. * A purification attack activated by Judgement. Cure Arcana stretches her arms out to create a magic circle in the sky. The circle then glows and creates a massive beam of light which purifies the enemy with an explosion. * Fantasy Cure Arcana's final attack. It creates a pentacle around the enemy, and mirrors then rise from every line on the pentacle. The mirrors reflect every surface of the enemy, external and internal and allow it to find peace. This is the only attack that does not end with an explosion. Items * Cure Arcana carries a set of 22 tarot cards based off the Major Arcana. She can use these cards to transform, attack, and create various effects. Each card has a different effect. She can use effect and power-up cards on herself and her allies. * A bracelet-like object that allows Haruka to transform. It has a card scanner on it. Fantasy Cure Arcana Fantasy Cure Arcana is Haruka's upgraded form activated by The World. She enters this form by swiping The World card and shouting "Pretty Cure Full Circle! Complete!". In this form, she can use The Magician to activate a special final attack, Pretty Cure Infinity Magician Illusion. Etymology Suzume - 雀 Meaning "sparrow" Haruka - はるか Meaning "distant". 'Cure Arcana ' Arcana references the major and minor Arcana used in tarot decks. Also derived from "arcane", a word used to describe magic. Character Songs Gallery IMG188_22.jpg|Cure Arcana concept IMG196.jpg|Haruka Suzume, casual clothes Trivia *Haruka is based on the user Miyazaki11, but she is named after Haruka Suzume, Miyazaki's UTAUloid. *Haruka's cards are similar to the heart seeds of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Both are used with their transformation objects and have varying effects. *Haruka's older sister is based on Miyazaki11's twin sister. *With a total of 8 attacks, Haruka has more attacks than any other Pretty Cure. *Haruka is the only purple cure to have gold as a sub color. *Haruka is the second Pretty Cure to have an older sister who is a model. *Haruka is the first Pretty Cure to have an attack that can damage the user instead of the enemy. *Haruka is the first Pretty Cure to have an upgraded form with shorter hair than her base form. *Haruka is the 7th pretty cure to use card-like items. Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Purple Cures